


beloved

by bfhl28



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M, 人妻茶, 单性转, 女体化
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfhl28/pseuds/bfhl28
Summary: 人妻茶，单性转，开车。总之就是慎入啦！





	beloved

**Author's Note:**

> 人妻茶，单性转，开车。总之就是慎入啦！

“啊？我喜欢的类型？”

这是迎新酒会上突然被点名的库丘林。

显然因为酒过三巡，大家都开始口无遮拦起来了。醉醺醺的后辈们甚至敢问一点前辈架子都没有反而颇为照顾人的库丘林这种有点颜色的问题了。

“前辈长得这么帅，交往过的女生一定很多，透露一下嘛。”

“说到这个嘛……”他把见底的啤酒杯往桌上一扣，颇为自豪地说：“老子喜欢巨乳人妻。”

“诶诶诶？！”

“不愧是前辈，好直接？！”

“而且没想到口味这么露骨，我还以为前辈应该会更喜欢可爱型女孩……”

库丘林大笑，以一副过来人的模样教育道：“可爱型现在满大街都是。但是巨乳人妻才是极品啊……”他双手在胸前比划到：“你想想……这里，这——么大……高领毛衣外面穿着围裙，在玄关的时候就会问想先吃饭还是先洗澡。身材又棒，还很会照顾人……”

库丘林用着喝醉后前言不搭后语的调调说了一大堆，后辈们心照不宣地嘿嘿笑起来，四周瞄了几眼，凑过去小小声问库丘林看的是哪些女优的作品——毕竟他描述得太过美好，太过令人血脉偾张，也太过形象化，让人怀疑那是不是只是一个人性癖爱好的缩影。

至于前辈有没有真的勾搭过……咳咳，这个他们真不敢问。

这时喝高了的弗格斯经过，重重一巴掌拍在后辈肩上打着酒嗝道：“这混小子说的就是他老婆，有事没事就喜欢吹一下，习惯就好。”

库丘林也乐得被拆穿，顺势晃了晃自己带着戒指的左手，后辈这时才后知后觉自己已经被强塞了一嘴的狗粮。

“诶今晚是吃鲑鱼啊。”

“……库丘林。”

“我记得冰箱里还有酒来着，一会儿一起喝吧。”

“库丘林！”

“然后就洗澡，回房间就可以……嗯？你今天不是穿我上次买给你的那件吗？”

“混蛋！你给我放开！”

本想好好做饭的emiya再也无法忍耐背后的男人在她胸部的肆意揉捏，忍无可忍的肘击被灵巧地躲过就算了，还被偷袭了一个吻。

“唔……要煎糊了……”emiya在接吻的空隙中企图让库丘林自己停下，可即使尝试一千次也注定没有成功的可能。专注于唇舌之战的库丘林直接把炉灶的火关了，以此来表达自己的态度。他的手从围裙的侧面探入，隔着舒适的高领毛衣揉捏着emiya的乳肉，柔软的双峰轻而易举地陷没出男人的掌印，好脾气地被玩弄成各种形状，在松开的片刻又聚拢成浑圆。

库丘林有点埋怨她现在穿的这件内衣过于优秀的塑形效果，不然在他松开这对丰满的奶子时，应该会更加像布丁那样细腻地晃动。

emiya在这样持久的撩拨中渐渐松懈，她抓得住库丘林的手，但阻止不了库丘林手上的动作。尤其是已经硬挺的乳头，被他两指的指尖时不时夹起轻拧或是轻扯，像电极的两块金属板激发出的细微电流窜进她的身体，先是酥麻了指尖，再一点点剥夺她的力气，最后连同大脑也——

emiya的手几乎就要攀上库丘林的肩膀默许一次提前的在厨房里的荒唐夜生活，是客厅里突然响起的电话铃声拯救了她。而且这电话铃声被无视了数次依旧锲而不舍地响着，库丘林再好的兴致都被赶跑了。

“可恶……”库丘林整个人泄气，不偏不倚就把脸埋进emiya胸前，一边假哭一边抱怨这天杀的来电者，脸使劲蹭，一点分开的意思都没有。

“……接电话去。”emiya推了推，对方纹丝不动，熟知套路的emiya放弃了劝说和命令，直接无奈地回应了库丘林的最终目的：“晚、晚上我又不会逃……”

库丘林隔着裤子在她屁股捏了一把，几个细碎的吻落在emiya的侧脸，最终心满意足地去接这个时机完全不对的电话了。

emiya重新开了炉灶，只是胸前依旧残留着被手肆意揉捏的感觉，不会让她立马欲火中烧，反而像怯生的奶猫用小肉垫在她心尖一挠一挠的，痒得难耐。

猎人总是擅长在陷阱里放上看似诚意十足的诱饵。

油锅发出滋滋的脆响，她竖起耳朵听身后的动静——并不是在期待什么，绝不是——打来电话的似乎是库丘林的同事，应该是遇到了什么紧急又棘手的事。

“需要现在出门吗？”她问。

库丘林扔下手机，烦躁地简单说了一下事情的大概。

“幸好后辈够可靠。我叫他现在顺路过来一趟，应该赶得及……我先去准备一下文件。”一边说，一边跑进书房翻找起来。

不久后，门铃就响了起来。emiya唤了几声库丘林，听到书房里动静依旧很大——这家伙找东西就喜欢随手乱扔，之后都不知道要收拾多久。

叹了口气，emiya擦了擦手，关了火就去开门。

气喘吁吁的后辈抱着公文包试图平稳呼吸，感觉过度运动的双腿下一刻就要跪下去了。咔擦的门把扭动声，后辈立马站直身体深呼吸道：“前辈！文件我送来了！请您帮——”

后辈的声音戛然而止——门后被他的大嗓门吓到的是一位女性。

可爱的猫咪围裙裹着凹凸有致的身体，过于完美的曲线处，错落有致的阴影和稍微被夹于缝中的布料令人移不开眼。长长的秀发被随意地绑成一大束，仅仅是看着就感觉到那浑身上下散发出来的岁月静好的氛围。而脸，出乎意料地有点童颜。

——是库丘林前辈的夫人吗？

“您是库丘林的同事吗？”

不知怎的，后辈脑海中把这声音好听的话，自动转换成了上次听前辈描述的那句：“想先吃饭还是先洗澡。”

“我……我想先……”

“哦哦，辛苦了，先进来吧。”是终于找完资料文件出来的库丘林。

后辈快速收拾好那一丁点的被抓包后的心虚，小心翼翼地脱了鞋子整齐摆好，便听到客厅处传来了对话：

“emiya，你先吃饭吧，我们这都不知道要弄到什么时候。”

“没事，你们忙你们的，我先去收拾书房……说到这个，我都说过多少次了，找东西给我把东西放回原处！”

“好好好，知道了！”

“你根本没有听进去，蠢狗。”

“有老婆会骂自己老公是蠢狗的吗！？”虽说是喊了回去，这句话却怎么听怎么委屈。

“蠢狗就是蠢狗唔——”

童贞都能听出这是嘴对嘴强行让一方闭嘴了。

后辈抱着公文包在客厅入口处进也不是不进也不是，幸好太太及时找回理性反抗成功。后辈深呼吸进到客厅时，前辈已经坐在了沙发上，茶几上放着数份文件；太太则在厨房里。

后辈偷偷摸摸地观察了一下两人的衣服，不知道是不是居家服太休闲的缘故，没看出什么痕迹……咳咳。

后辈被自己龌蹉的想法羞耻得想自扇巴掌，用力晃了晃脑袋把心思都集中在这次突发的工作上。

库丘林前辈深受大家爱戴，除了性格之外，超高的工作能力也是一个重要原因。

在他们讨论期间，太太给他们端来了冰水和小点心，之后便离开了客厅，估计就是去收拾书房。他们讨论得没有关注时间，也不知多久之后，太太收拾完了书房。大概是看到客厅里依旧在认真工作的两人，她想了想，悄无声息地走进了厨房。

于是在工作期间，后辈有幸吃到了可爱的自制饼干。猫咪形状和小狗形状的饼干散发着浓浓奶香，后辈忍不住一块接一块往嘴里塞。一直到盘子里只剩下一猫一狗两块饼干的时候，后辈不好意思地望向太太，却刚好看到后者围裙上的猫咪图案。

——刚刚太太骂前辈是什么来着？

一只单身狗放弃了思考。

等他们终于搞定了紧急工作，颈椎都能发出嘎吱的声音了，抬头一看时间，九点多了。

后辈赶紧起来收拾东西，他要尽快把这份东西上交。而且打扰前辈一家，害他们到现在都还没吃晚饭，他实在不好意思再呆下去了。他摸摸肚子，饿过头反而不饿了。一会儿赶一下路把弄好的文件送达，再随便去便利店买个饭团好了……

“前辈，我先走了！”

“哦！路上小心啊。”库丘林起身送他到门口，没想到太太追了过来，将手中用便当布整齐包裹的便当塞到了后辈手中。

“这、这个！？”

“你是想一会儿随便买个饭团解决对吧。这可不行，晚饭还是得好好吃的，正好厨房有多余的食材……”

后辈手捧这个出乎意料的便当，手都有点颤抖，当即九十度角鞠躬道：“谢、谢谢——”

一旁库丘林见状笑着打趣道：“完了完了，从此以后你这小子就再也吃不下便利店的便当了。”

之后是怎么从前辈家里出来的，后辈自己也记不清楚了。他回到公寓热了一下这个贵重的便当，味道十分好吃不说，菜式都是比较容易入口、味道不算太过刺激的，想来是考虑到现在夜深了吧。

吃完便当，后辈将便当盒小心翼翼地洗好，恭恭敬敬地重新包裹起来，想着第二天要怎么跟前辈表达这份无以回报的感动之情。以及——

“啊……好想有个老婆。”

单身二十多年第一次如此渴望有人陪伴。

“你！放开我！”

“我饿了……”

逮住洗完澡出来的emiya，库丘林一边往她刚穿好的居家服里面探去，一边吻着她那衣领处露出的皮肤还微微湿润的颈线。

“不是刚吃完饭吗？呜……别、别揉。”

“不抓紧时间不行了。”库丘林一本正经地说：“我们今晚足足少了一发的时间，不能再耽误了！”

emiya闻言又气又臊，刚想反抗就被整个打横抱起，被搬运到卧室的途中饶是emiya用力拽库丘林的辫子，也没能改变被扔进柔软的床这一结果。

“省点力气一会儿在床上抱紧我？”库丘林撑着身体看emiya整个人被自己圈着、陷入床褥里，忍不住又亲了上去。方才emiya没能成功回应，此刻她无比自然地抱紧库丘林加深了这个吻。

“你穿上了啊……”

被彻底撩起的上衣露出里面黑色情趣内衣，贴紧身体曲线的蕾丝，没有遮挡效果只有装饰作用的胸前花纹，堪堪笼着重挺的乳肉。而腰部处热情意味的绑带在臀部处变得简洁，黑色蕾丝的内裤明显勒出了饱满的形状，缝隙处已经微微有了湿意。

“别、别这样盯着看……”emiya夹紧大腿，她方才在浴室里花了点时间去做清洁准备和穿上这套情趣内衣，仅仅是想到一会儿要穿着这身做，走动中卡进下方缝隙的布料就足够令她亢奋起来。

“我就知道我眼光不错，我老婆穿得真好看。”

呼吸的间隙间接吻，接吻的间隙间互相抚弄。不满足于隔着布料的接触，库丘林急躁地脱去自己的上衣，已经硬挺的下身在裤头被扯开的时候弹了出来，已经湿润的前端蹭到了emiya腰侧。

“抱歉啊，emiya。这次我有点等不及了……”将两人的体位换了换，库丘林用牙齿咬住她腿间的布料扯开，发音模糊地说：“我们一起。”

他们在着急着想要进入正题的时候总喜欢用69的体位。

库丘林隔着那岌岌可危的一块布料舔吻着emiya下身的入口，舌头一时连同布料一并浅浅戳刺，一时又绕开布料小试深浅。他轻门熟路地挑逗着，完全浸湿的布料凸显出emiya已经进入状态而硬挺的阴核的形状。库丘林知道故意吸出什么样的声音能让身上的人在永远无法习惯的羞耻中兴奋起来，他抱着的肉感恰到好处的大腿和臀部在难耐地发抖和瑟缩，动作却是更加地压向了库丘林。

他能感受到emiya是如何熟稔地吸含他的肉棒，在最初润滑还不够的时候，她伸出舌头舔湿最为敏感的前端，一点点地含入再小小动作起来。手跟随着吞吐的动作揉弄没有照顾到的部分，直到她自己的口腔被刺激得分泌更多的唾液，她便一点点加深吞入的长度，顺势让四溢的唾液顺着柱身流下，用套弄的手将其均匀抹开。

很快，她只要调整一下姿势，在吸气的时候吞入肉棒，顶端便能蹭着嫩滑的上颚一直滑入喉咙深处。她红着脸保持着这样的深度几秒钟的时间，空闲的手玩弄起沉甸甸的球囊，在库丘林忍不住喘息的时候将其吐出来。

库丘林从来都是觉得自己老婆的身材是世界上最完美的。平时什么都不穿的时候，只是看emiya在被自己冲撞时晃动的奶子和她自己动时紧绷的臀肉，他都觉得自己能和emiya在床上干个天荒地老。现在穿上了情趣内衣，虽然和之前买给emiya穿过的一二三四五六等等那么多件相比不是最出彩的一件，但新款式新颜色，重点还是穿在自己老婆身上，他现在只想和老婆战到把自己的脑浆都射出来的程度。

“够、够了。”emiya撑着自己发软的上身跪坐起来，不知道她是无心的还是故意的，正好就是跪在库丘林脑袋上方。那条被各种液体浸湿得完全不能看的蕾丝内裤被缓缓脱了下来，拉出几根银丝最后断开，雌性的味道似乎比刚才提高了数倍的浓度一下子熏得库丘林下身更加胀痛。

emiya现在全身发软，动作都带着点软绵绵的颤抖。她与库丘林面对面骑在他身上，扶着他的肉棒再抹匀它上面的唾液。

库丘林闭了闭眼睛，视觉冲击太大他快要受不了了。伸手拉开床头柜抽屉拿出一个安全套，三秒钟时间完成拆开包装到戴上的一系列动作。他扶着自己老二蹭了蹭emiya湿润的入口处，刚想扣住emiya的腰往下按，emiya偏了偏身体错开了。

“emiya？”

“不、不用套也行……”

她脸上红潮一直蔓延到她的耳朵尖，也不敢去看库丘林现在是什么反应什么表情，她一手将安全套摘掉，抹了一把上面的润滑液涂到了肉棒上。她抬眼看到库丘林一时间不知所措的表情，她知道她刚才的话意味着什么，她允许库丘林将种子射进自己子宫里，而那种子可能会在她子宫里呆上十个月。

明明润滑已经十分到位了，emiya依旧只是让肉棒磨蹭着入口——不是在害怕什么，她只是在等一个回应……

“可以吗？”库丘林伸手覆上她的侧脸，声音沙哑。

“嗯。”

她扶着肉棒对准淌出爱液的穴口，缓缓坐了下去。

深夜的房间里，火热的夫妻性事。

emiya完全伏在库丘林身上，一下又一下地抬腰再摁下，身下穴口吃至根部又全数吐出。他们拥抱彼此，仿佛彼此的皮肤有着吸引对方的磁场。摩擦至体温过度上升，接吻至嘴唇红肿，冲撞至被热情放纵的兽欲完全吞噬理智。本就没多少遮挡作用的情趣内衣被掰开布料坦荡荡地露出的奶子，上面早已被啃咬出大大小小的牙印以及吻痕。

emiya的动作越来越慢，她的喘息声却比一开始要来得急促。以往骑乘位她自己动时，她习惯按照自己的节奏来，自己舒服的角度、自己喜欢的插入深度，在之后必定会发生的被库丘林按在床上把完全没吃进去的部分也塞进去的狠操猛干前，先好好地享受一下自己能承受的爽——库丘林带给她的快感会令她发疯。

这次连库丘林都感觉得出emiya的小异常——她自己动时也尽量整根进出，频率也较以往快了不少，甚至让库丘林有种“老婆真的想榨出我的精液”的错觉。他在emiya彻底软下身子投降后抱紧她和她接吻，将自己缓缓塞到最深处，顶上已经松动的子宫口。

久违的无套性爱，被他撑开皱褶从而适应了自己长度的阴道时不时地抽动，还会随着唇舌的交缠夹紧，这时库丘林只是小小地抽动，都感觉自己这样下去撑不了多久。于是野兽在她肩上咬上一口，是安慰也是宣战，被压在柔软的被褥间的emiya被打开双腿，露出身下未来得及合拢的挂着粘稠液体的嫩红穴口。

库丘林将自己重新放入emiya体内，以他的节奏开始动作，一如既往地挑战着emiya的承受程度。明明是重复单调的活塞运动，库丘林就是能感受得到他撞的每一下退的每一下都是那么的特别与唯一。

这一下，emiya的左手攥紧，声音短促而高亢，呼吸漏了一拍。

这一下，emiya用双腿夹紧了自己，脚趾蜷缩，憋不住的泪涌出。

这一下……

这样的数也数不过来的无数次交锋，再加上emiya那些寻常生活中熟悉的一面尽数，叫他怎么会有厌倦的一天。

那天后辈问自己喜欢的类型，正确答案或许不是什么“巨乳人妻”，而应该是“emiya”。

肉棒射出精液灌满腔内，头脑发热的库丘林倒在emiya身上，凑在她耳边说着那些他们交往时自己爱说的黏糊情话。等两人呼吸平静之后，又为这些毛孩子般的情话后知后觉地羞耻。

“怎么突然……想要孩子？”库丘林躺到emiya背后，把脸埋进自己老婆的长发里问。

emiya不回答，库丘林就一直大狗狗撒娇似的蹭她，蹭到她彻底心软为止。

“只是突然觉得……”她小动作地往库丘林怀里靠去：“做三人份的饭菜……还、还不错……”

库丘林愣了愣，随即更加抱紧了她。

END


End file.
